The Great Stand
by Lady of Dreams2701
Summary: The ultimate defeat of the Volturi. Begins in the year 1997 when 16-year old Ana is changed into a vampire. The Cullens show up in chapter two, normal pairing. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Stand**

A/N: I'd like to start by apoligizing for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. All my original typing is done on Word Pad seeing as I do not have Microsoft Word. Please read and review, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also, I would much appreciate not reading that my FanFic "sucks", I would much rather read how it can improve. And now onto the actual story...

_Much of that night was unclear. Simply fog in my memory, but alas it was there. Certain moments stood out more then anything. Fear. Panic. Pain. From the evidence I've been able to find of it, I can piece together the crime that occured on the streets of my hometown. I remember I was at Clara's house. She was hosting a party while her parents were out of town. Darren and I showed up together, as usual. Our fingers interlaced, we made our way inside. Music played loudly, and the bass's beat sent vibrations through the house. I left Darren's side to talk to Maria, and Darren went to talk to his friends. _

_"You know, it's a wonder they haven't been caught buying alcohol yet. They're such morons." Maria was saying, her words already slurred together. I stole her drink , and chugged it down. "Hey!"_

_"Atleast it won't go to waste," I said, grinning. Maria laughed, leaning against me for support. Her hair smelled of cigarette smoke. _

_"Ladies," Ben said, throwing his arms around our shoulders. "Can I get you anything?"_

_"Yeah, two beers, good sir," Maria said smiling, "Yet maybe five, at the rate I'm going."_

_"Coming up, gorgeus," He said, and then disappeared into the crowd. _

_"Hey, bitches," Lily said, standing casually by us. _

_"You just show up?" I asked her, looking around for Ben. _

_"Yeah, I had my mother drop me off over there," She said waving her arm in a random direction, nearly smacking someone in the face. _

_"Is she so deaf that she couldn't hear the music?" Maria asked, taking a cup from Ben's hands. _

_"That or too high to know the difference," She said with a laugh._

_None of us knew it yet, but a neighbor _had _noticed the loud music. She'd gotten up, irratated, and called the police. She filed a complaint against Clara, going on and on about how obnoxious we all were. The call was recorded, and in the backround you could here the music that poluted the air. That was one of my various clues to indicate my actions that night. It's all very unclear to me about the next twenty minutes after that phone call. Partly because I got so drunk, I couldn't think straight. _

_I didn't hear the police knock, I didn't hear them kick down the door. I did, however, hear Hannah Giomatto scream. A few others yelled "Police! Take off!", and I remember running. I lost sight of Maria, Lily, Ben, and Darren. Later on, I would find out that Darren was one of the few who were arrested. Maria, Lily, Ben, and Clara took a car and ran for it. I just ran. I ran out the back door, and hopped the fence like many others. I ran down the backstreet, and cut through backyards, hopped fences, and hid from cars. I was in a group of ten originally. Three of the group would be arrested. Four hopped a fence that the rest of us didn't, and they cut across a lawn to somebody's mother's beauty salon. As for the rest of us, our fate was gruesome. Not one of us would ever be seen again, I'm afraid. _

_The names of my companions were unclear to me at the time. This was the first time we had met, and it would be the last. We were walking down a road that led to a dead end, our destination unclear at the time. From there, I remember hear something. Something follow us. It was quick after that. John Ryler would be the first to die, his screams fading along with his life. Grant Moore and I raced through the woods past the dead end. Then, I tripped. Grant kept running. The creature's teeth sunk into my neck, and the worst pain imaginable brought me to my knees. I screamed, and begged to be killed. However the creature had caught Grant's scent, and unfortunately, he smelled much better to the monster. The pain filled me, I could barely breathe, and death wouldn't come. The monster did not come back for me, and I managed to crawl under the safety of the remains of an old shed. I was there for three days. Three long, horrific days as the rain poured down. It was amazing that no one screaming that night. Even if the road with the dead end was, coincidentally, abandoned. Police did not search the woods because that was silly. No one ever went back there. Not even if they were drunk. Everyone knew better then that._

_Except us, I'm afraid. After those long, three days I emerged from my hiding place a monster myself. Of course, I would soon learn that that wasn't the proper name. The one I was looking for was, in fact, vampire. _

A/N: I'll be sure to include the Cullens in the next chapter. Pinky swear. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Great Stand**

A/N: Once again, I apoligize for not throwing the Cullens in in Chapter One. Enjoy.

_I remember the thirst most clearly. It burned my throat. I felt wild, and out of control. I didn't stop to think as I ran, so fast I was a blur, down the dark street. I saw a man, I smelled him, and heard his even breathing, as he made his way outside to run a late night errand. His heartbeat filled my ears. I ran forth toward him. He did not have a chance to scream before my teeth sunk into his neck, draining him of his blood and his life. When there was nothing left of him, I dropped his light body in horror. How could I have done such a horrible thing? Panicking, I carried him back to the woods. I removed his jacket, and pulled it over my bloodstained front. I pulled the hood up over my light brown hair. His jacket was too big for me, partly because he was a heavyset man and I was bellow the average weight for my height. His jacket smelled of cigarettes. That was an oddly familiar scent, however I couldn't piece together why... I dug through his pockets until I found a half empty carton of cigarettes, and a lighter. I then found all the dry brush I could, and covered his body with it. I burned him to meer ashes, and then I spread the ashes throughout the wood. I fell to my knees, and put my head in my hand. The world was so clear, and I was so sharp and focused... I realized I would never be plain old Ana ever again. _

**Present day**

I stood outside the high school I would attend. Ten years ago I never would have been able to handle this, but now...

I made my way through the throngs of kids around me, and I made my way to the office. People stared at me, which wasn't surprising. I understood now that I was supposed to be physically appealing to them. They were supposed to stare, gape, ogle; however you want to put it. I knocked, and smiled at the secretary. I ignored the venom that filled my mouth as I floated over to her desk.

"Hi, my name is Ana Cloutier, I'm new..."

"Oh, yes, welcome," the woman said, as she fumbled for my papers. She went on to explain everything, show me the best routes to me classes, and so forth.

"Thank you very much," I said gracefully, and I was headed out the door when the secretary, Mrs. Milder, called me back.

"We don't get many new students around here, and I'm very curious... are you, by any chance, related to the Cullens? The Cullen family, I mean?"

My brow furrowed. "I... I don't think so... I'd have to ask my mother on that one..."

"I'm very sorry, dear, I don't mean to pry, you just... resemble... some of our other students..."

"The Cullens?"

"Yes, and the Hale twins," She added, flustered, and embarassed.

"Well, I'll ask my mother after school..." I said politely, though I was very confused.

"Yes, yes, well enjoy your first day. Best of luck."

"Thank you..." I said, closing the door. I frowned, as I concentrated. What did Mrs. Milder mean?

I took a deep breath and decided to not let it bother me. My brown hair was pin straight, and shiny. I wore a sweater, jeans, and boots as I walked. Then someone caught my eye. She was beautiful. She had deep brown mahogany hair, and she wore designer clothing. Her skin, like mine, was exceedingly pale. She, like me, was exceedingly beautiful. She caught my eyes. Her's were topaz... which resembled mine. My eyes were a brilliant mix of crimson and topaz. I came to the conclusion that this was because of my abnormal (for vampires) diet. I had a steady balance of animal and human blood. It made me a bit more inconspicious. I quickly turned away from the girl, and continued on my path to my first class.

* * *

The bell sounded to end the day, and I made my way out of the classroom. The Cullens and Hales, I had discovered, were other students at Sequim High. Not to mention they were vampires, too. They stared at me, and whispered, like everyone else. Yet somehow I doubted they were talking about me because the found me attractive.

"Ana! Wait up!" A boy named Trevor, who had grown very attatched to me, it seemed, called.

"Yes?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Do you... need a ride home? I heard you talking to Claire about walking, and I..." He rubbed his head, and smiled sheepishly, "wondered if you wanted a ride home instead...? My brother can take you..."

"That's very sweet of you, Trevor," I said, my voice oozing with sincerity, "But I really could use the exercise."

"Okay... maybe some other time, then?"

"Maybe," I waved, and made my way to my locker. I had no need for my books now. I glanced up, and my gaze was met by Edward Cullen. A name I had heard whispered by a girl during lunch. He was handsome, I'd give her that, but beauty never defines a person. I closed my locker, and made my way to the office. After a brief exchange, I was on my way to the outdoors, and then I was heading home. When the school was out of sight, I began to jog, and when it was safe I practically flew home. I didn't know who they were, and I didn't much want to know. The only thing I did know was that they knew who I was. What would that lead to?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Great Stand**

I sat on the staircase of the house I was currently living in. My head in my hands, I tried to think. I could defend myself just fine. However, these were six other vampires for crying out loud. I was only one. However, I did have a few tricks up my sleeve that could always work to my advantage. It would be dangerous to leave, and it would be dangerous to stay. I stood up, and sighed. What had to be, would be. I was just going to have to face it when it arrived.

* * *

I arrived at school the next morning, and went to my locker. It would be a strain to turn this whole situation into one that was completely average seeing as I was far from average, and my problems were far from average. Venom filled my mouth as Trevor walked up to me. I swallowed it, and smiled at him.

"Hey, Ana," Trevor said.

"Trevor," I said warmly, as I closed my locker, and slung my bag over my shoulder. I could barely feel the weight on my shoulder as I glided forward. He stayed by my side. Smiling at jealous faces. Trevor went on and on about trivial matters that would have meant something to me twelve years ago, when I was human as well. Those memories were a blur in my mind.

"...and then I was just, like, there to stop it. Everyone was yelling so loud it hurt my ears, and then the ref blew the whistle because the game was over, and..."

I glanced over at who I'd found out to be Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Cullen. I met there subtle glares with a smile. Trevor's chatter kept on going. He was so oblivious to my world, and so oblivious to the danger I presented him with. He was unaware that he also flinched away from me. Somewhere in his easily distracted mind, he knew I was a monster. Somewhere in his simplistic mind he was aware that he should run away.

"...but then the coach said that I should be goal keeper again, you know, because of last year. Everyone agreed, because that save was so epic, you know? No one will ever top that..."

We arrived at our first period class, and sat. Trevor's meaningless babble continued. Even though my attention was elsewhere, he kept on going.

"What are you still doing here?" Someone in the front whispered. It was only audible to my ears, and it would only be useful to someone who could hear my response at the same volume. Bella Cullen's tone was angry. She wanted me gone, and I figured it was because of the threat I posed.

"Did you think I would back down? Numbers don't win a battle," I whispered back. Trevor didn't even notice my lips moving.

Bella hissed. "Why do you bother at all? Why can't you just go, and leave us in peace?"

"This isn't about you, or your family. I don't care about you at all. I'm here for my own reasons."

"What could you possibly want?"

"It does not concern you."

"Are you here to kill all these innocent people?"

"You're such a racist. Now leave me in peace. Leaving, by the way, is an option for you and your coven as well. You should consider it if you hate me as much as I think you do."

"I know you're kind. You never do anything kind for humans."

"You know my kind? You're a vampire too. Or have you forgotten so quickly?"

"You slaughter humans,"

"Humans slaughter humans, too. So technically I'm not all that bad."

"You're so hilarious."

"Not really what I was aiming for."

"What were you aiming for then?"

"I was trying to make a point."

"Well-"

The bell rang to begin the period. It passed by slowly, and the teachers words made their way into my ears, and into my memory. I spent some time with my thoughts throughout the period. I thought about Bella's harsh words concerning my diet. I used to think that, as well. However after a while my concern for human life faded into the backround. It became a necessary food source, even though I drank animal blood too. Yet that was for survival. It was a real inconvenience to choke on animal blood, however it got me by.

The day dragged on, school was too simplistic. I was leaving the building when I ran into the Cullens. They were waiting for me. I sighed, and moved forward. I didn't expect my fate to arrive so soon. Yet here it was. I moved forward to face it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Great Stand**

**A/N:** If you are offended by extreme foul-language, you may not want to read this chapter.

"Well? What the fuck do you want?" I asked, approaching the Cullens. We were standing by a field and the road was abandoned.

"We need to talk," Edward Cullen said, and I arched an eyebrow.

"About what, exactly? Why you can't seem to leave me alone? Am I really all that interesting, or is this just a past-time for your family?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Rosalie hissed.

"I'm not an agent of self-flattery, in fact I don't care for it at all," I snapped back.

"Then what do you want?" The little one, Alice, asked me.

"Nothing that fucking concerns you. I think that you all need to gather 'round your fire with all your little lovers, and fuck buddies and deal with your own shit, instead of mine. Got it?" I said sharply. I didn't understand why they would think that my dealings concerned them at all, but somehow they wanted involvement. This wouldn't fly, of course, because I prefer to be alone.

"This is our home, there for your dealings concern us," Rosalie said.

I forced a laugh, and said, "It doesn't fucking concern you. I'm not going to tell you why the fuck I'm here and I will not reveal to you anything at all."

Edward Cullen's brow furrowed, like he was trying to concentrate. He was trying to do something, and he was failing. I was sure of that part as I picked up on some of his passing thoughts. Then I realized he was trying to do the same for me, but he couldn't. My spine stiffened, and something told me that they were very much prepared to fight me. I didn't want to fight, no matter how frustrating they were, but I was very sure I would have to.

"I think it's best that you don't try that, Edward," I said icily, "Quite frankly, I would prefer not having to kill you but I will if I have to-" I had a sense of something, this time Bella was doing something. It involved shielding, that much I was sure. I faced her, and smiled.

"Do I honestly look that dangerous?" I asked. I grinned at her, knowing that if I fight was to come she would have to be the first to die. The rest would have been all too simple for me to deal with.

Bella's teeth were bared as she responded, "I'd rather not take chances with lives."

"I'm sure you feel I am not able of comprehending that type of care, but I do realize it."

"Somehow I doubt it."

"Maybe you should relax, Bella, we wouldn't want to be hasty with the terms of battle. It's pretty nasty business, in case you are unaware, and I'm not really one to go down without a fight."

"I think we can take it," Emmett growled.

"If you think so... but did anyone ever tell you what happens when you assume?"

Jasper slipped into a crouch, and I figured that was the sign of battle.

"If you do insist-"

"Stop!" Alice commanded her family stopped, and looked at her with curiosity and annoyance.

"Why? The fun was just about to start..." I said.

"Yeah, Alice," Emmett protested.

"She can break through it," Alice continued, as if I had disappeared.

Bella's brow furrowed.

"She can work her way into Bella's mind, rendering her shield useless for us." Alice turned to me, her face emotionless, "then we'll all be too easy to pick off."

"Don't doubt yourselves so quickly," I scolded with a smile.

"This wouldn't be a smart fight when we can still call a truce," Alice responded simply.

"What makes you think I don't want to fight?" I challenged.

"Because you'll tell me later on that you were very relieved that you didn't have to fight us."

"Will I?"

"Yes, you will, and this wouldn't be smart on your part either because you still have your plans to take care of."

"I do, but I will fight if the situation calls for it."

"I know you will. Yet we don't really want to be forced to fight either. Our father would be very disappointed in us."

"Well, if the situation called for it, I'm sure he'd understand, Alice," Emmett protested.

"This isn't up for debate. We're not fighting," Alice hissed at her brother, who flinched back in shock.

"Kind of a pity, really, I had been working myself up for this shit." I spoke with a sigh.

"Better to be safe then sorry," Alice reasoned.

I nodded in agreement. She seemed nice enough. "Very true,"

"So... where does this leave us?..." Edward asked, fazed.

"We should go home," Alice said simply.

"Well, if you do say so, I'd very much enjoy going home and watching _Ellen_, if you don't mind," I said, preparing to walk away.

"Wait, Alice-" Jasper said, uncertain.

"We're leaving," Alice said with finality.

I continued to walk forth. Then, without glancing back, I raced home. Once I was in my sanctuary, I tried to soothe my mind. All of this was very dramatic. I wasn't prepared to take on an alliance. I wasn't prepared to fight. As I sat, waiting for my show to come on, I tried to sift through my options. I took a deep breath, and leaned back against the couch. Right about now, leaving seemed like the very best option for me. Sure, this would set my plans back a little bit, but I'd reach my goal eventually. I had never encountered other vampires before, but I still couldn't wrap my head around there way of life. That couldn't be common, could it? The way they acted as a family, how they were attending high school when they really didn't need to be here. The Cullens and Hales were intriguing for me, but too much of a risk for me to take. I put my head in my hands, my thoughts racing. Should I leave, or should I go? Such clear choices had never been so blurry, and this worried me. Yet it didn't shake me too much. I was, after all, a vampire. A creature that prowled through the night... was this me being wise or was it fear? I stood up and decided that I would stay, for now. They out numbered me, sure, but I wasn't about to back down so easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Great Stand**

**Cullen House, 3rd Person POV**

"What do you mean she could have broken down Bella's shield, Alice?" Edward demanded. The entire Cullen family sat in the open room. Alice's head was in her hands as she replied.

"Look, I'm not entirely sure, here. I just saw Ana doing something that would make Bella lose her concentration for long enough to make her get inside any of our heads. I can't tell what it was that she did."

"We could still have taken her." Emmett said stubbornly.

"Emmett, please," Carlisle said, "We don't want to fight with her anymore then she wants to fight with us."

"You underestimate her. She's incredibly powerful, and the mind is her home base."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie asked.

"She has the power to break into our minds. She can force us to do things we don't want to do. She can make us forget things. She can make us remember things. She can put false memories in our minds that are so realistic, we would actually believe that it happened. She can hear our thoughts, or at least get a pretty good sense of them. The mind is her strength. She can make our minds our greatest weakness." Alice explained to her family.

"Then Bella's shield should protect us from her!" Edward argued.

"It should," Alice agreed, "But she's too powerful to let it stop her. All she needs is to break in for a second, distract Bella for a second, and we're all under her control. She can do it. It wouldn't be easy, sure, but I saw her do it. I saw her force us all to tear each other apart."

Esme shuddered, and Carlisle put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand..." Bella said quietly.

"We don't really need to understand. We just need to keep our distance." Alice said in response.

"How can we possibly keep our distance when we all attend the same high school?" Edward asked, still agitated.

Alice looked up at him, "Simple. Just leave her alone, and don't talk to her."

"Alice..." Emmett said, desperate for a fight.

"I'm telling you that we shouldn't get on her bad side. As long as we try to be peaceful, to make friends, she'll be an ally in the future."

"What?" Jasper said, surprised. Everyone else in the room looked equally confused. Alice sighed, and put her head back in her hands.

She'd seen it the day that Ana showed up. The vision was a bit confusing, but Alice was smart enough to have been able to figure out what it meant. The Volturi had come back and there they all stood. They were completely outnumbered, but they didn't fear the Volturi in the slightest. They had Ana on their side, and they all knew that she would be able to break in plenty of minds. Plenty of the Volturi would change sides under her control. Alice had had much confidence in the vision that they would win, that they would overthrow the Volturi and establish a system, a much more fair system at that, and the world would be a much better place because of what they did on that day. With Ana's assistance, it would be only too simple.

Alice recited her vision too her family. Afterwards, they were all shocked into silence.

"The Volturi are to return?" Carlisle said, disbelieving.

Alice nodded in reply.

"When?" Edward asked her, she looked up at him.

"No clue," She said, "It was late spring, I can tell you that. Nearly summer, I think. There were flowers where we were. The sky was nearly cloudless. It felt like late May, or early June. There was a nice breeze... and I can tell you that Ana was wearing an outfit that definitely looked like it was by Louis Vuitton."

"Ana's clothes don't matter. What does matter is-" Edward began.

"Ana's clothes," Alice said, a thought hitting her suddenly.

"Alice, we have more pressing issues-" Edward countered.

Alice cut him off suddenly, "They were definitely Louis Vuitton, and they were definitely new."

"I don't follow," Bella said, "Quite frankly, I don't think clothes matter so much, as long as you're not out in public naked."

Alice shot her sister a glare, "Let me go find pictures from his show."

As Alice ran off, Rosalie realized what her sister was doing. "If the outfit is in his show we can figure out if they're coming this year."

"Clever," Esme commented.

The family sat in wait. All of them wondering what they would find. All of them wondering what the future would bring them, and if they're fate was to be presented before them so soon. All the Cullens knew was that they had each other. No matter what happened, they'd have each other. That thought was very reassuring for them. All they had to do was stick together, and they could surely face whatever was coming for them.


End file.
